A Wedding
A Wedding is the eighth episode of Glee's sixth season and the one hundred and sixteenth episode overall. It aired on February 20, 2015. This episode is written by Ross Maxwell and directed by Bradley Buecker. As gleeks old and new pitch in to help get ready for Brittany and Santana’s wedding, the happy, albeit nervous couple settles on a few final details for their upcoming nuptials. The planning stage hits an impasse, however, when the two brides have a strong difference of opinion over whether or not to invite Sue. While Brittany, who credits Sue with bringing them together in the first place, is in favor of extending an invite, Santana is vehement about refusing to allow Sue’s attendance. But the former Cheerios! Coach is not so easily dissuaded and still has a few characteristic tricks up her sleeve. And the supremely superstitious Brittany is thrown for a loop when Santana sees her in her wedding dress before the big day. Meanwhile, when Kurt and Blaine finally reunite as a couple they are all too aware of the mistakes and regrets of their past, but supportive words from family and friends inspire them to take a sudden and daring leap, and Tina announces her unorthodox decision to ask former boyfriend Mike to marry her, but while most of her guy friends are supportive, fellow former flame Artie remains dubious about the plan. Plot Brittany’s mother (Whitney) opens up a door of a barn, in Indiana. Artie, Santana, Brittany and Maribel (Santana’s mother) walk in, where Artie questions why they are there. Santana replies that since gay marriage is not fully legalised in Ohio, to which Artie states that he meant why they’re in a barn, Maribel nodding. Whitney declares that she wants Brittany and Santana to get married in the barn that Brittany was born in, where everyone looks surprised. Whitney retells how they were shopping for electric fires, before she had a horrible ingestion from having apple butter, telling Pierce (Brittany’s father) to pull the car over, and ran into the barn. She continues, demonstrating how Brittany was born, by squatting down. She states how lucky there was a cow at the time, to lick her clean, and took her back to the car, to which her father was surprised. Maribel comments on how insane that story was. Santana interrupts, saying that she’s happy that their moms and friends, holding Brittany’s hands, stating its the perfect place for them to get married, where Whitney smiles, pleased. Mariel tells them that she can work with it. Whitney replies that she must, to which Maribel looks annoyed by the response. Artie states, that as their wedding planner, he’ll make the wedding work, saying the barn has potential. It skips over a period of days, where everyone helps to prepare for the wedding. At night, Tina is seen dragging a tree, as Kurt asks people to help her. Tina complains about how she ended up doing this. Kurt replies that she volunteered to help. Tina retorts that she didn’t think she was going to do all that labour, stating how she feels creeped out by the kids, believing that not re-introducing herself was the cause, and that no-ones talking to her. Kurt, oblivious to her, see’s Brittany panicking, where she states that she see’s the barn collapsing. Kurt tries to reassures her, but she continues, saying that the final fittings haven’t been done, and that there’s no officiate anymore. She frantically moves around, trying to rearrange the setting. Kurt steps in, saying he’s there to help, and tells her to trust him. Brittany, ignoring what he said, asks how he coped with the wedding planning. Kurt awkwardly tries to make her remember of his and Blaine’s break up. Brittany states she finds it hard to track their relationship, Kurt saying the weddings not for him. He gets an idea, when Brittany says the Blaine is all over his dad, teling her that Burt (Kurt’s dad) can officiate the wedding. Brittany, not remembering Burt, tries to guess who he is. When Kurt tells her its his dad, she uncomfortably agrees. In a wedding shop, Santana talks to Rachel, Tina and Mercedes about how she and Brittany will try out wedding dresses, for the wedding, Brittany stating that there should be no peaking at each other’s dresses. They walk out in different dresses, to which the 3 girls judge their dresses. Brittany walks out, where all of them agree that the dress she is wearing, is the right one. Santana walks from behind, talking to Brittany about how beautiful she looks, to which Brittany and the others react superstitiously about how she’s seeing her in her, dress, all of them ushering Santana to go back in change. The following day, in the choir room, Brittany walks in holding a chicken, to make the bad luck go away. Rachel exclaims that she won’t sacrifice it, Santana making Brittany take the chicken outside. Santana then tells her, that if she wants her to distract her minds, she should help with the seating plan. Brittany states they dewey decimal system, moving Kurt’s chair next to Rachel, because they’re both annoying. Mercedes comments on why Rachel is not next to Sam. Rachel states that Burt and Carole will be there, and that she hasn’t been talking with them recently, and doesn’t want to hurt them.. Mercedes reassure her that they’ll want her to move on, just like they did with their first spouses’ death. Rachel moves Sam’s chair next to hers. Santana see’s that Sue’s on the list, asking why she’s on the list. Brittany states how that she’s been a big part of their lives, putting them on the cheerios. Mercedes states that there’s an 80% chance that she will ruin it. Rachel then follows on, saying that if she’s not invited, there will be a 99% chance that she will ruin it. Santana storms out, saying that if she’s there, than she’ll not be. In the Lima Bean, Walter talks to Kurt about getting suits for the wedding. Kurt then tells him that he’s going to the wedding with Blaine, where Walter looks sad. Kurt apologizes to him, but Walter says it's “young love.” Kurt, surprised by the reaction, asks him if he’s not mad. Walter reassures him that he’s not, but is jealous. He states how he’s at the start of his life, seeing how he should have not have been someone he’s not, at Kurt’s age. He continues, saying that he’s lucky, and that even if he gets hurt again, its love. He tells him he shouldn’t waste time guessing, or behaving himself, but should get grab the opportunity, and not let go. It cuts to Kurt running to Blaine’s apartment, where he tells Blaine that he still loves him and asks him to go the wedding with him, unless there’s someone else. Blaine tells him there’s no one else, and they both kiss. In the auditorium, Tina talks to Blaine, Puck and Artie about hows she’s going to ask Mike to marry her. They all are surprised. Artie tells her its crazy. She tells him that she’s already got a ring, and that its not crazy for a girl to ask a guy for marriage. Artie says that it is, when they’re not even dating, to which Puck agrees. Blaine states how its romantic, to which Tina thanks him. Tina tells them that she’s happy with him, and has missed the opportunity to marry Mike before, not wanting him to let go again. Blaine tells her to do it. Artie asks how long its been since they’ve talked, after their break-up. Tina tells them that it there wasn’t a lot, while she was still in high school, but now in college, she talks to him a lot. She tells them that he’s her best friend again. Puck then agrees, saying he’d be happy to see them back together, and Blaine agrees too. Tina asks Artie if he also wants them together, wanting them all to agree, or else she won’t propose. Artie tells her that he may not like it, but if she wants that, then he’ll support that. They all hug, Artie looking glum. In Sue’s office, Sue polishes her trophies as Santana walks in, asking why she was called. Sue states that she’s hurt by not being invited to the wedding. Continuing, she says that they should put their differences aside for that day. Santana bluntly says she wants to be surrounded by people she loves, and who love her, stating that Sue can only love herself. Sue says that she knows nothing about her. Santana walks up to her, telling her how selfish and self-centered she is, restating the event when Sue dressed up in a wedding gown for Will and Emma’s wedding, and also married herself. She continues, saying that she is incapable of a selfless act, and if she shows up, she’ll be dragged out by the security guards. Santana walks out, as Sue looks disappointed. The next day, at the barn, people are gathered outside, walking around, in and out the barn, for the day of the wedding. Artie is being carried by Roderick, Mason, Madison, Spencer and Jane inside the barn, Mike leading the way. Pam (Blaine’s mother) introduces herself to Carole (Kurt’s stepmother) and Maribel (Santana's mother), as Sheldon escorts Whitney (Brittany's mother) towards them. In the distance, Sam, Kitty, Sam and Tina are taking pictures, where Sugar takes a photo of Blaine and Kurt, holding a pitchfork. Inside the barn, Puck is talking to Mike about the airforce. Tina walks up to them, Puck commenting on how hot Tina looks, to which Mike agrees. He leaves them, Tina fixing Mike’s tie. Kurt and Blaine walk up to Burt and Carole, where Burt states how he’s just going over the officiation, and Carole comments on how handsome they look. Kurt states how it seems like yesterday, when only they were getting married, where Burt and Carole kiss. Blaine states how they almost followed in their footsteps. Burt explains that even though they may have not meant to be, everyone isn't ready for anything to happen. Carole states how they’ve taken advantage over their days, stating that everyone makes mistakes. She continues, saying they have make the most of everything, saying Finn taught them that. Burt states how officiating is now making him think, to which Carole and he leave, so he can drink. In another part of the barn, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel are gathered with Brittany (Brittany in her dress, while the other three, in bridesmaids dresses. Brittany paces, telling the others to find things (lizards and spiders) for her good luck. They walk out. Santana comes from behind, saying that when she pictured her wedding, she taught she’d be the most beautiful bride, but states that Brittany is. Brittany tries to cover her dress, trying to push Santana away, complaining about how she’s trying to sabotage the wedding. Santana comes back in, saying that at first, it was adorable, but now it isn’t. She explains about how the superstition of not seeing the bride before the wedding came to light, stating that it had to do with arranged marriages, where they believed they would bail out, if they saw their faces. She continues that its not them, and tells her she’s sorry that she can’t spend an hour without her, because she would then miss her, to which Brittany smiles. Santana states that rules don’t apply to them, and tells her that its good luck to kiss, before the wedding. They kiss passionately. Brittany then tells her if that means she can take off the blue underwear that she got from Tina, to which they both look disgusted. As they talk, Sue walks in, to which Santana asks why she’s there. Santana then says that Brittany might be right about them having bad luck. Sue tells her that she has a gift, Santana saying that she can’t give a gift that she wants. Sue, unfazed, tells her that she’ll change her tune, and brings out Santana’s abuela, Alma. Sue explains how she stopped by her house the night before, as they both were not attending the wedding, intending for reverse phycology It cuts to a flashback of Sue knocking on Alma’s door, asking her if she wants to help her ruin the day, referring to things that people do to homosexuals. Back in the barn, Alma states that she may not agree with what Santana’s doing, but she was wrong, that family is the most important thing in the world. She states that she doesn’t want to be the person that causes her pain, and doesn’t want to miss the important days. Santana says that she doesn’t believe in things that abuela says either, but has missed her. Alma says she’s missed her too. They hug, Brittany joining in as Santana says thank you to Sue. Sue walks out. In the main part of the barn, Kurt and Blaine comment about how nice it looks, as Sue walks up to them, calling them by their ship name, Klaine, stating that there is an emergency. They both don’t believe her, but Sue states that its a real one, involving Brittany and Santana, using their ship name, Brittana. They follow her to the room where Brittany and Santana were. Blaine opens the door, and they walk in, seeing wedding suits, with their faces stuck to it. Kurt asks what’s going on. Brittany states that when she was planning for the wedding, she couldn’t stop thinking of them, saying she looked up to them in high school, saying that when they broke up, it broke her heart, and know wants her dream back. Kurt realises that she wants them to get married with her. Sue tells Blaine that she wants them to get married. Brittany asks what they think. Kurt tells her that they think she’s crazy, as they just got back together, and that Santana would never let them crash the wedding. Santana comes out, saying that she’s already agreed with them. Blaine tells them that they don’t have rings. Sue states that she already has rings, referring to the ones that she wore, when she married herself. Kurt tells them that its romantic, but they can’t, to which he tries to get Blaine agree with him. Blaine says that he doesn’t know what to make of it. He continues, saying what Burt and Carole were saying earlier, and loves him, saying its crazy, and he doesn’t know, saying “but”. Kurt surprised, asks “but what?” At the wedding, Artie and Mercedes sing At Last, everyone looking happy, as Sue comes to sit with them. Tina and Mike share glances with each other. Kurt and Brittany come out first, going through the aisle to the stage. Blaine and Santana come next, to which everyone then realises happily, that there is going to be a double wedding. Artie and Mercedes finish the song, to which everyone applauds, as Whitney states that Pierce is in the bathroom, missing the aisle walk. Burt walks up, whispering to Kurt that he’s barely together. Burt then addresses the audience, saying that he’s been lucky enough to marry the loves of his life, and now is even luckier to officiate the wedding for the both of them. Burt thanks the four of them, saying that they’re brave to stand up and get married, as Maribel and Alma glance at each other, looking happy. He continues, saying that love and marriage is a ride, wanting to do it together. Burt then asks for the vows, Whitney once again commenting on how Pierce is still not back. Kurt, Brittany, Santana and Blaine then do the vows with each other, saying how it seemed they wouldn’t be themselves, but since they met each other, they’ve become better. They all say that they’re a work in progress, and say I Do to each other, putting the rings on each other’s fingers. Pam and Sugar look happy. Burt then says that they are now married, and that God supports them, as everyone claps when they kiss, doves flying out behind them. Still in the barn, at the reception, Pierce tries to get everyone’s attention by clicking his spoon, against the glass. After getting everyone’s attention, he introduces himself, and tells them that he was expected to give a toaster, calling Target, but as they’re closed, has decided to give a toast. He tells them that he’s so happy that they’ve found one another, saying she’s the most beautiful one there, commenting on the other girls appearances. Whitney walks up to him, whispering that he’s ruining it, and no one’s uglier than him, without his clothes on. Pierce then tells that no one’s ugly, and tells them that everyone needs to be careful with the candles, as everyone looks awkwardly at him. Santana stands up, saying they have a gift for them. She tells them that “OTP” stands for “One True Pairing", stating that she was lucky to find her’s, along with Kurt and Blaine, wanting them to join them on the dance floor, to get the party started. Artie then goes on the dance floor, singing [[Hey Ya!|''Hey Ya!]], with Madison and Jane as back-up, where everyone is dancing. That night, in the room where Santana, Brittany and Sue confronted Blaine and Kurt, Tina combs her hair, as Mike walks in. Mike tells her that they promised that they won’t leave, without one dance. He goes to walk out, but Tina asks him to stay for a moment. She gets the ring, and starts to propose to him, about wanting to spend her life with him. She gets on her knees, asking him if he wants to marry her. Tina, seeing Mike’s expression, rapidly says that she knows it’s a lot to take in, and that they don’t have to get married yet. They say “I Love You” to each other, but Mike says they can’t get married yet. Tina gets up, saying what she did was stupid. Mike gets up, saying that when he thinks of her, he smiles, and that he’s happy they reconnected, calling her sexy, to which Tina walks to look at herself in the mirror, starting to cry. He tells her, that since they worked together in Asian Camp, he’s always thought she’s sexy. He then tells her that its only natural for her to say this, because their friends are getting married. He tells her that they have their lives ahead of them, and that there is a million guys out there, but Tina cuts him short, and they both kiss. Mike then proposes that they should have their dance, to which Tina accepts. They walk out, as the mothers of the 4 newly weds says they have something special for them, introducing the reunion of The Troubletones, to which they all sing [[I'm So Excited|''I’m So Excited]]. They all have solo dances in the song, to which the crowd cheers for them. At the end of the song, everyone applauds, Pierce jumping onto Whitney. Later on, Blaine, Brittany, Kurt and Santana talk to the audience, thanking them about how real love is waiting for them. The couples, as well as Mike and Tina go on the dance floor, as Brittany and Santana lead ''Our Day Will Come''. Sugar dances with herself, as Puck dances with Pam, to which Kurt and Blaine sing with Santana and Brittany. Sam and Rachel dance, after Carole and Burt say silently that they’re happy with her moving on. Sheldon and Sue dance in a corner. The four singers end the song, to which everyone once again claps for them. The following day, in the choir room, Tina walks in to Artie setting up lunch, feeling nostalgic, wanting to relive their Tuesday lunches. Artie asks her how she’s doing. Tina says that she knows he thinks she’s crazy for proposing to Mike, but she states that she felt a bit jealous that everyone else was having exciting moments happening, wanting one to happen to her. Artie states that no one loves being alone, but you can’t force yourself to be in a relationship, to avoid it, because you miss out on the person for you. He goes on, saying that if she hadn’t dumped him, Mike and her would never gone out. Tina retorts, saying he dumped her first, for her fake stutter, to which Artie says he doesn’t recall that. Tina states that she’ll be fine with being alone, but Artie interrupts, saying she worries too much, and that she won’t be alone. She stops him, saying how can he be so sure. Artie then proposes an offer, that when they’re thirty, and if they’re not married, they’ll marry each other, to which Tina agrees. Artie starts to lists the benefits, and pops a bottle, to which they drink, referring to "Tartie" and “Artina” as their ship name. They say cheers and drink. In the auditorium, Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana are gathered, knowing that Sue brought them there. Sue walks out, on stage, combining their last names together. Blaine states they appreciate what she did for them. Santana asks what they’re doing there. Sue states that she wanted to give them one more gift. Sue states that she realises that they see her as a driven, bi-polar role model, but states they can’t help, but sees them as her kids. She tells them that she’s cancelled their honeymoons, and arranged one for them. Blaine reads out that they have a weekend trip to Provincestown. Santana and Brittany open theirs, reading out that they’re going on a expense paid, month long trip to Paradise Island in the Bahamas. They exclaim and hug Sue, as Blaine and Kurt look hurt. Sue states she needs to come up with more ship names, giving examples of Puckcedes, and Faberry. She walks out as Brittany and Santana say she’s the best. The two couples walk together, saying how they can’t believe that what they did. Brittany states how they now have the same anniversary date. The three others look shocked, as Brittany states how they’re in this together, and celebrate their anniversaries together. Kurt suggests they should celebrate it every 5 years. They keep planning, as they walk out of the auditorium. Songs * The songs from this episode are accompanied by Glee: The Music, A Wedding. Background Music *'It's Beautiful' by SOFIA. Used when Santana and Brittany are showing off their wedding dresses. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez *Ken Jeong as Pierce Pierce *Jennifer Coolidge as Whitney Pierce *Gina Gershon as Pam Anderson Guest Stars *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Harry Hamlin as Walter *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Ivonne Coll as Alma Lopez *Samantha Marie Ware as Jane Hayward *Noah Guthrie as Roderick Meeks *Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter *Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy *Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy Trivia *This episode was watched by 1.86 million viewers and got a 0.6 rating. *This episode includes the returns of: **Mike Chang, since his last appearance in New Directions. **Burt Hummel, since his last appearance in Bash. **Carole Hudson-Hummel, since her last appearance in City of Angels. **Sugar Motta after her last appearance on and her unexplained departure after All Or Nothing. **Maribel Lopez after her only appearance in Goodbye. *This episode marks the wedding of the main LGBT couples in the series, Brittana and Klaine, as well the first time young couples got married. *Blaine's mother, Pam Anderson, made her debut in this episode. *Dianna Agron is the only alive cast member of the 2012 alumni group who is absent in this episode. **Despite Quinn is Brittany's and Santana's best friend, she didn't attend their wedding and her absence is not mentioned or explained at all, even by Puck. *Originally the vows between the two couples were much longer, and involved a story mentioning a rolling stone, searching for it's partner to "roll away with". Source *As Kurt, Blaine, Brittany and Santana walked down the aisle, Sam was meant to whisper to Will "Dude, it's a double gay wedding". However, Chord was unable to deliver the line correctly, and it was ultimately cut. Source *The pictures of Blaine and Kurt on Brittany's suits are from the Season Five photoshoot. *This episode marks the second successful wedding on the characters' first try: the first being Burt and Carole's wedding in Furt. **Coincidentally, they both occur on the eighth episode of their respective seasons *This is the second time Brittany's and Santana's absence are explained by a vacation. **The first occured in New Directions after Santana bought tickets to Lesbos Island for both of them. *This is the first episode where Kitty is not seen wearing her Cheerios! uniform, the second being the series finale, Dreams Come True. *The press release for this episode listed Alex Newell starring as Unique, though with no evidence of Alex being on set, and Unique not appearing in the episode, this was thought to be a mistake. However, scripts from the episode reveal that Unique was actually supposed to be at the wedding, but was subsequently cut due to Alex being unable to film. *This episode marks the final appearances of Walter and Alma Lopez. *Santana and Brittany try on wedding dresses in the same bridal shop that Emma did in Mash-Up in the first season. *This is the second time Mercedes sings at a wedding. Errors *When Brittany and Kurt enter the barn and the guests stand up, stand-ins for Ivonne Coll (Alma) and Gloria Estefan (Maribel) are seen behind Romy Rosemont (Carole). *When Burt officiates the wedding and first says "I announce you wife and wife" to Brittany and Santana, he says it while using his hands to gesture but when he turns to Kurt and Blaine to say "husband and husband", his hands are in his pocket. *At 2:18 when Kurt talks to Brittany, Tina is behind him, at 2:21 she's already 25-30 feet behind him. She couldn't pass that distance in 3 seconds, especially because she's carrying a hay bale. *When the vows are taken place the camera pans out to the family and friends. You can clearly see Pierce Pierce (Ken Jeong) sitting next to Whitney Pierce (Jennifer Coolidge) but she continues to say that her husband is missing the vows due to being in the bathroom. However, this could be an in-joke. Gallery Tumblr nfk79wlFFj1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nga1u6Qdx41r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Classy Burt!.jpg Best man.jpg Bridesmaid Tina.jpg Wedding Samchel.png Wedding band.jpg B4YsrwAIAAA vey.jpg Tumblr ngaegoGRN71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B4XaLnxIEAA7M0e.jpg tumblr_ngalzj4wSu1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo2_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo3_250.png tumblr_ngaqj1rPa41ql1znmo4_250.png tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqw6vTZi1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqxrQC0E1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngar03FoEM1tynbjdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngar3yhs3n1tynbjdo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngar8e6ZYK1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngarg2tHL21r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_ngarnde1sR1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr ngaragF0cv1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngg0k6DPjy1r8h8p3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nghy12OgJf1sliwedo1 1280.jpg 10865009_759730007435093_798472366_n.jpg Tumblr ngqjin7HNS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_ngqlsvHrG41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqmi9qlFU1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg 10852915_699399810173725_2073516606_n.jpg Tumblr ngqqomsO6j1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B5FGUv3CAAAgC N.jpg tumblr_ngqywjhx0v1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngqz82i9KV1qbdepdo1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline ngrarlyOu81sxott7.png Tumblr ngrnchCwQD1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ngrkx6lnlK1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 00.jpg Tumblr ngs64cFRjR1u5aldao1 1280.jpg 10865143_834835563205985_1180289187_n.jpg B5J9hjOIEAAwpG7.jpg B5KjUW8IMAE57bw.jpg B5K7suuCYAAwjXo.jpg B5LpzJUIAAA9b3f.jpg B5LvJ0TCUAA4z-l.jpg B5Lsz72CIAAxTBX.jpg tumblr_ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtic9dxJG1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngtgmsQlp51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ngt0e1Bczr1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ngu53jX8J71sliwedo1 1280.jpg B5Obp NCEAEvNzc.jpg B5PKhznCIAAv ei.jpg 10865071 586456874789659 1591713222 n.jpg Tumblr ngulu8d8j31r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg 6x081.png 6x082.png 6x083.png 6x084.jpg 6x085.jpg 6x086.jpg 6x088.jpg 6x089.jpg 2py946a.jpg 10832256_683151168471468_1493686464_n.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo3_r1_250.jpg tumblr_ngusyzTOfL1tynbjdo4_r1_250.jpg 10844170_390105977831614_260326130_n.jpg tumblr_ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo2_1280.jpg tumblr_ngwtnaikJC1tszyjbo4_1280.jpg 10899456 1763931187165826 1850077863 n.jpg Noah8_photo_gal_56769_photo_646039505_lr.jpg Tumblr njbazbr1jG1rojy6eo1 1280.jpg B9Gk1 UCUAE15ZF.jpg B9GiuOkIMAAktDL.jpg Tumblr njbb0vkne31s57bimo1 1280.jpg Tumblr njbbb77sXy1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njbak6ddg75gh51qbdepdo1 540.jpg tumblr_njbbivsZah1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg B9Go32qIQAAlmL3.jpg 1962238 813862818650ol503 2449058104826155868 o.jpg tumblr_njcz4idxGX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg|Glee: The Music, A Wedding tumblr_njdmgc4v471r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowe8yA1t1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo4 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo2 540.jpg Tumblr njovyi083T1s57bimo1 540.jpg Tumblr njowbkK6ma1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo3 540.jpg Tumblr njow4edq5k1s57bimo2 540.jpg tumblr_njqfhe819G1s57bimo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njqrg4WZ721rn5vflo2 500.gif Tumblr njqrg4WZ721rn5vflo1 500.gif Tumblr njqra66CS01rn5vflo1 400.gif tumblr_njqronqtzE1tmt6e0o1_540.gif tumblr_njqronqtzE1tmt6e0o3_500.gif tumblr_njqrfmlFrh1ranx44o1_r1_540.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo4_250.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo5_250.gif tumblr_njqrzaXMgu1r45pyxo6_250.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno1_500.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno2_500.gif tumblr_njt9mnFrFf1qkrohno3_500.gif gregrtzghr.gif 2fodsgfkredg.gif 3poülöäk,.gif 4ldkjf.gif 5gfhf.gif 6kmljk.gif tumblr_njzch0ffbg1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr njzk9pAwRD1rq9ihbo1 500.gif tumblr_njzlr1tGLm1r48qwzo1_500.png KbHmdVp.png tumblr_nk12mmGCWi1qcphkpo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk12mmGCWi1qcphkpo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr nk14tjrvWg1r4ezfzo1 540.jpg tumblr_nk12x3A2Nj1qc4ojbo1_1280.png tumblr_nk13grAGFl1ri1mzuo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk1186FwGG1qfto91o1_250.png tumblr_njvz2jTDdF1rz1x6uo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_njvz2jTDdF1rz1x6uo2_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o6_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o7_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o9_1280.jpg tumblr_nk12j0Qk181tzafe7o10_1280.jpg tumblr_nk20e8DQrY1rlzp0to1_500.gif tumblr_nk31d48F1L1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk321zsvFP1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk32pkmgp01r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg B-T5jONIIAAN1wx.jpg B-T5LpdIMAAUMYK.jpg B-T3299IMAAcEdB.jpg B-T7CGYIAAATOJ1.jpg tumblr_nk351ecICj1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk350v6yog1ql1znmo1_1280.jpg B-UAOHbIgAAafzl.jpg Tumblr nk35g357tI1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg B-T -r-IcAEFkZs.jpg B-T 6XqIcAAntzs.jpg B-T wKHCAAAsIQ .jpg B-T wJoCMAAFAiP.jpg B-T jq4IAAAJITv.jpg B-T8 TIIgAAx5PF.jpg B-UAchSCYAALWZW.jpg B-UAdXzIIAA-ZUH.jpg B-UBc9iCEAABGUa.jpg B-UBJ-pIUAEKuoI.jpg B-UEMPLIEAAOUIm.jpg B-UDw0yIcAAJsZv.jpg B-UAM IIQAA9MXx.jpg Tumblr nk365kgrsY1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr_nk36a0FASS1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg B-UAox4IQAAfy4S.jpg tumblr_nk34p5nnKl1u88r6co1_1280.jpg Glee-Wedding-Album-19.jpg tumblr_nk38r8UpZ61scullko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3a7i0Ohm1s57bimo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3a7i0Ohm1s57bimo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3bjjWUoE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Brittana_wedding_kiss.gif Brittana_wedding_kiss_2.gif File:Brittana_wedding_kiss_3.gif File:Brittana_wedding_kiss_4.gif File:Tumblr_nk3o38vLzS1ranx44o1_400.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez8.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez7.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez6.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez5.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez4.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez3.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez2.gif Bridalfitting santanalopez1.gif SugarDance6x08 2.gif SugarDance6x08 1.gif tumblr_nk3vryreyA1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Ezgif-743801408.gif Ezgif-4041845672.gif Ezgif-1185311358.gif Tumblr njzwvbOIWl1qmsp2io3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myuduwn8X91qdokdfo10 r1 250.gif AWeddingKlaineBrittana.gif AAAAAAA5.gif AAAA4.gif AA3.png tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo1_250.gif tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo2_250.gif tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo3_250.gif tumblr_nk3s5yztUL1rboomjo4_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_nk4070ozWA1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_nk3y5fNXNl1rgpubao1_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk3sugZv7Z1sqqzcso1_250.gif tumblr_nk3sugZv7Z1sqqzcso2_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk41jrCYE21u5btl5o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o1_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o2_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o3_250.gif tumblr_nk408hq8jz1u5btl5o4_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go1_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go2_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go3_250.gif tumblr_nk40675gWx1qzh21go4_250.gif tumblr_nk402s94B41r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk4005tFQ51r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3ys1yl1V1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3yww8gko1u88r6co1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3y1dz4Tg1qzgip7o2_250.gif tumblr_nk3uzcRXhg1rolx26o1_400.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so7_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so2_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so5_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so1_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so3_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so4_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so6_250.gif tumblr_nk3rjjl5lu1qjac5so8_250.gif tumblr_nk43enY9aK1rit0mko1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao2_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao3_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao4_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao5_250.gif tumblr_nk3v5aPE021r91jaao6_250.gif tumblr_nk3qu5XNI91qcy3j9o1_500.gif tumblr_nk3qu5XNI91qcy3j9o2_500.gif KleddingDreamComeTrue.jpg Kiss 1.gif Kiss 2.gif tumblr_nk3rzrCkAr1qc43lbo1_500.gif tumblr_nk3rzrCkAr1qc43lbo2_500.gif tumblr_nk3s8ecylB1rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_nk3s8ecylB1rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_nk3s8ecylB1rab3tyo3_500.gif tumblr_nk3s8ecylB1rab3tyo4_500.gif tumblr_nk3tb28q0M1r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo3_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo4_250.gif tumblr_nk3tf9gMc41rab3tyo1_500.gif tumblr_nk3tf9gMc41rab3tyo2_500.gif tumblr_nk3urmedEs1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_nk3urmedEs1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_nk3urmedEs1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_nk3urmedEs1qfgg1ao4_250.gif tumblr_nk45r5uFth1u5btl5o1_540.gif tumblr_nk45r5uFth1u5btl5o2_540.gif tumblr_nk45r5uFth1u5btl5o3_540.gif tumblr_nk45r5uFth1u5btl5o4_540.gif tumblr_nk448xByFS1rqeta0o2_250.gif tumblr_nk448xByFS1rqeta0o4_250.gif tumblr_nk3iodRxpS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo2_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo3_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo4_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo5_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo6_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo7_250.gif tumblr_nk3vliBBaM1rlcjifo8_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4agk0lx51u3eysko10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4drcxGgA1sbt21no1_500.gif tumblr_nk4drcxGgA1sbt21no2_500.gif tumblr_nk4drcxGgA1sbt21no3_500.gif tumblr_nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno1_500.gif tumblr_nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno2_500.gif tumblr_nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno3_500.gif tumblr_nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno4_500.gif tumblr_nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno5_500.gif tumblr_nk44ebBncj1tnt5uno6_r1_500.gif tumblr_nk3ykfARXR1qhek11o1_250.gif tumblr_nk3ykfARXR1qhek11o2_250.gif tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io1_500.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io6_1280.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io7_1280.jpg tumblr_nk499hMDE11s6qa9io8_1280.jpg tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk3rgbvvH31ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4vgpB3Z71r8h8p3o1_1280.jpg 2015-02-20 22_20_12-Salia BieberFranta☁️ (@saliamichelle) _ Twitter.png TSKM A Wedding 1.gif TSKM A Wedding 2.gif TSKM A Wedding 3.gif TSKM A Wedding 4.gif TSKM Selfie.jpg AtLast AWedding.png AtLast Wedding.png TSKM A Wedding 4.gif TSKM A Wedding 3.gif TSKM A Wedding 2.gif TSKM A Wedding 1.gif Santanabrittanywedding.jpg Sugar motta wedding.gif BlaineSantana AWedding.png KurtBrittany AWedding.png PMAWS A Wedding.jpg Tumblr nk6r1oUYO91s57bimo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nk6r1oUYO91s57bimo1 1280.jpg Wildebrams A Wedding.jpg Tumblr nk78zwW6FC1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nk6scqA7FG1u88r6co2_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6scqA7FG1u88r6co3_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6scqA7FG1u88r6co4_1280.jpg tumblr_nk6scqA7FG1u88r6co5_500.jpg tumblr_nk71ztMaB31r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nk71ztMaB31r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_nk71ztMaB31r4ezfzo3_250.jpg tumblr_nk6scqA7FG1u88r6co1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk7dsbDHiO1rit0mko1_1280.jpg tumblr_nk434ntiGu1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_nk434ntiGu1qfgg1ao2_250.gif tumblr_nk434ntiGu1qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_nk434ntiGu1qfgg1ao4_250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo6 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo5 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr nk3rsmp6fj1qaxxelo2 250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_nk3tndmMYE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nk541oygH91ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_nk541oygH91ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nk541oygH91ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nk541oygH91ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nk541oygH91ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk541oygH91ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk4rl8xQRi1rrsol6o1_250.gif tumblr_nk4rl8xQRi1rrsol6o3_250.gif tumblr_nk4rl8xQRi1rrsol6o2_250.gif tumblr_nk4rl8xQRi1rrsol6o4_250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o10 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o8 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o9 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o6 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr nk4yljJkC81rrsol6o1 250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo2_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk51xxcSla1rn5vflo9_r1_250.gif Tumblr nk3w65jEXc1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nk3w65jEXc1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nk3w65jEXc1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nk3w65jEXc1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_nk4zj4nqxp1rp74xfo1_250.gif tumblr_nk4zj4nqxp1rp74xfo3_250.gif tumblr_nk4zj4nqxp1rp74xfo4_250.gif tumblr_nk4zj4nqxp1rp74xfo2_250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o10 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o9 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o8 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o7 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o6 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr nk5awa8fvY1rrsol6o1 250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_nk3terFJd61qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr nk70t8FcwA1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr nk70t8FcwA1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nk70t8FcwA1qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nk70t8FcwA1qaxxelo1 250.gif tumblr_nk4q76c1zI1r91jaao1_250.gif tumblr_nk4q76c1zI1r91jaao3_250.gif tumblr_nk4q76c1zI1r91jaao4_250.gif tumblr_nk4q76c1zI1r91jaao2_250.gif B Eu-tXVEAAXf5u.jpg 11201693 451084368392129 2048689915 n.jpg Tumblr no0753xQJ51r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_np38icFWC61ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_np2fjhqZZU1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr np2vd2a7YN1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Artie Hey Ya!.jpg Tumblr nqn9esoe0J1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nrfprlsJVx1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nzn2dpaQHf1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzq5kd0aMd1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzq5kd0aMd1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_o2ux3qzNeg1qgiiyao2_r1_1280.jpg Klaine Wedding Kliss.jpg Brittana Our Day Will Come.jpg Klaine Our Day Will Come.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes Category:Pages needing attention